


Pluviophilia

by Shallowduck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Beer, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Impala, Other, Panic Attacks, Pluviophile, Rain, Sharing a Bed, Sleep, Smut, Teasing, Unsafe Sex, brief nudity, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shallowduck/pseuds/Shallowduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has an anxiety disorder while on the road with the Winchesters. They try to help, and Dean gets a smidge protective. Then gets a smidge smutty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta so mistakes are my own, also I write all my stories on my phone so forgive me. If you see anything wonky let me know in the comments. 
> 
> And lastly I'll probably add more to this story later.

You sat in a silent panic watching the rain from the motel window. Sam and Dean had no idea that you had anxiety problems, and the downpour was making it manageable. _No, reason to bother them with it now._ They had a tough hunt just hours earlier. They deserved rest; not indulging your stupid panic and anxiety. It had been a djinn. That wasn't what panicked you though. It was strange. They could leave you at the bunker for weeks on end, and you'd never worry. You had known when you joined them what you were getting into. You were always mentally prepared for the days they came home, and the inevitable day they won't. Your panic was internal. At some point you had encountered something you weren't prepared to and your brain taught itself a nasty habit. That moment existed at the edge of your memory. You were forever convinced that if you could remember how it happened you could somehow undo it.

The panic was building, so you did the only thing you could. You silently made your way outside into the rain and laid down on the trunk of the impala. You had hoped neither of the Winchesters would follow. Dean would be pissed you were laying on the car, and Sam would try to get you to talk. It was Dean who chose to follow you into the flood. 

Dean silently joined you on the trunk. You were waiting for questions, or at the very least a warning not to scuff 'baby'. You received neither of those things. In fact, he remained silent when he handed you a beer, and while you drained it. You hadn't realized he brought the whole cooler until he offered you a second. You graciously accepted. It was taken in hope that the panic that was swelling in your stomach might dwindle with the amber colored liquid. 

You were so lost in the thought that you barely noticed Dean slip his now drenched arm around your shoulders, and pull you to him. You had known the Winchesters for 3 years now; traveling with them for 3 months, and this was a first. Granted this was the first time your anxiety had gotten the best of you in their presence, but you had expected Sam to be the comforter. Sam was the brother that did 'chick flick moments', not Dean. 

You snuggled hard against Deans side, not looking a gift horse in the mouth. It was only then that Dean spoke. "You know, whatever it is, we can deal with it. We've went up against every scary monster in creation. You have too...." He trailed off.

You knew he was right. You couldn't think of anything scarier that had ever been, than a determined Winchester. You also couldn't put into words why you were so afraid now. You didn't know if he could understand, so you said nothing. 

He took it upon himself to fill he silence when he realized you wouldn't. "Y/N, I know what it's like to fight ghosts....to be afraid of something you can't see. I could see it in your face when we were inside. You were fighting something in there. And it isn't that I'm opposed to sitting out here in the pouring rain with you all night if that's what you need, but you can trust me and Sam. You can let us help you."

You tilted your head, and looked up into his green eyes. When his gaze met yours you nodded intently, and let yourself down from the hood. You already felt better. Dean had seen to that. You weren't even sure he knew how much he had helped. You couldn't let him sit out here and catch pneumonia with you for his trouble. 

When the two of you entered the motel room, you realized how wet you really were. " What the hell? Were you two rolling around in puddles? You're soaked!"

You and Dean looked at each other and shrugged, as you both toed out of your shoes. You peeled out of your layers as you made your way across the room to your bag of dry garments. You hadn't realized Dean was doing the same when you backed into him by accident. Sam was just staring at the two of you incredulously as you redressed. 

"You guys just going to leave a trail of wet clothes across the room or...?"

You faked a huff. "I'm picking them up Sam. Chill. "

Dean chuckled. " Yeah, Sammy. Chill."

Sam donned am expression Dean had been lovingly referring to as 'bitchface'. 

"So, you guys wanna tell me what all of that was about?"

You and Dean exchanged glances."I...ummm....I-"

Dean swooped in to save you. "Y/N lost something in the car, and I was helping her look for it."

That deserved something akin to bitchface again. " Is that why you took the whole cooler? Look, if you guys want some **alone** time just say the word."

Dean blushed and your jaw hit the floor. _He thought we were screwing._ "It wasn't like that Sammy we were jus-"

It was Dean who needed saving this time. "I was having an anxiety attack and Dean was helping..."

" Oh, God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything. I didn't know-"

"Its fine, Sam. I'm not....I didn't think you meant anything." You smiled a little just so he knew you werent upset with him. 

Dean had resigned himself to sitting in the little dinette chair against the far wall, watching the awkward exchange.

Sam sighed. "I'm really sorry. Are you OK? I mean, do you wanna talk about it?"

You sighed heavily, and fell back onto Deans bed. " I don't know. I just panic sometimes for no reason."

Dean was still silent, but he had taken to paces a bit."Its not no reason."

"Yes, it is, Sam. Sometimes my brain just creates impossible senarios and tries to make me think they're real."

Dean sat on the bed with his back against the wall, his legs just to your right. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, but still remained the silent partner. "Senarios like what?"

Dean finally spoke up." She doesn't have to talk about it if she doesn't want to Sam. "

His voice was harsh and protective. " It's ok, Dean. He's just trying to help."

Sam seemed to notice Dean's sudden mood shift. He made a note to ask him about it later. "I'm sorry, Y/N. I didn't mean to pressure you or anything."

There was a long heavy silence before anyone spoke again, but finally you did. " Sometimes I get scared that I'm sick, or pregnant. I get scared sometimes that I'm going to die. Or sometim-" 

You cut yourself off when you teared up. Dean raised up to look at you when stopped speaking. He grumbled something that sounded like 'Dammit Sammy' before you found him pulling you up into his arms. You tapped his shoulder and lay back down beside him. You were OK. Talking about what made you upset just felt so abnormal. 

The room was filled with an awkward pained silence after you had disclosed the darkest corners of your fears, but none of you offered to speak. You had enough, and decided to sleep it off. You rose slowly and made your way to the small dingy sofa. Usually you had your own room, but the motel had been full, so you decided to sleep on the couch in the boys room. It wouldn't be the first time. When you began to squirm into a comfortable position you heard a familiar sound. 

Dean cleared his throat. He seemed to do that any time he was uncomfortable. "Y/N, do you, ummm, wanna sleep up here? With me?"

" I'm fine here, Dean. I don't wanna put you out of anything."

"No, no. You wouldn't be...in the way...or anything. What I mean to say is, I want you to. If you want." He cleared his throat again.

You had no doubt that he only offered because he was trying to once again comfort you in some way, but if he did want you to you couldn't deny him. After a moments deliberation you climbed into the queen sized bed next to Dean. You turned to wish the boys good night then faced back away from Dean on the far side of the bed. _No point making things any weirder for him._


	2. Heavenly help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, idk.

Cas popped in early, long before you awoke, to check in on Sam and Dean. He made a habit of doing that as often as he could when he knew they had been out hunting. You could see the love in his eyes when he looked at them. It seemed to you he was the only angel who was listening when his father had ordered them all to love humans.

It had been Sam who brought up your panic attack. Dean had known you wouldn't want to talk about it, even to Castiel. Sam had only the best of intentions though, and Castiel seemed to think he could help. Much like the wall that had been formed in Sam's mind after his time in the cage, he thought he might be able repress the source of your anxiety. Health anxiety, after all, wasn't so new or uncommon. 

Dean nudged you awake. "Hey, short stop, wake up."

Everyone else had animal nicknames and you got short stop. _Can't imagine why._ You grumbled in his general direction. Even after all this time, you still didn't do mornings well. You were nocturnal by nature. You climbed from the bed only when you noticed Sam was holding a coffee cup with you name on it, and you had a inclination that it contained ice cream and chocolate. _No better way to start the day than caffeine and a sugar high._

" Y/N," Cas hesitantly started," Sam told me about your problem and I want to help."

You cut your eyes at Sam before replying."And what problem is it he seems to think I can't deal with on my own?"

"With your health. He said you seem to believe you're I'll sometimes with no explanation. I can help."

"And how're you going to help, Cas? By healing me? That won't stop it."

"No, well yes, but just trust me."

You huffed, but conceeded. Cas slowly raised his hand. First he touched your stomach, then your chest, and finally your forehead. His touch lingered on your head longer than it has elsewhere. It felt warm, and not unpleasant. His hand fell and rested against his side. Neither of you spoke. He knew his work was done, and you were still soaking in the grace that had passed through your body.

Sam and Dean waited with baited breath for someone to fill the silence, but Dean has always been a bit impatient. "Did it work, Cas? Y/N, how do you feel?"

"Her body was already fairly healthy. I rectified a minor infection, but otherwise she was as healthy as possible even before. As for her mind, only she can know that for sure. Y/N?"

You weren't certain it had worked. You felt normal enough. You weren't wrought with anxiety, but you weren't sure if that was because of Cas or not. " I feel OK. Only time will tell though, right?"

You were being tentatively hopeful. Optimism was really more Sam's thing than it ever was yours or Deans. 

The four of you talked for a while before it was time to head back to the bunker, and Cas left for whatever it was he did when he wasn't with the Winchesters. You always assumed he was out chasing honey bees. You could understand why. They were curious little creatures, that completely defied the laws of physics. They weren't your favorite creation, but you certainly saw the appeal. 

The ride passed without incident unless you included the jam sessions that occurred. You were so happy to return to the bunker that night, and shower. You didn't care that it was midnight, or that you'd already showered. You needed to relax the same way you had every night you'd spent at the bunker with the boys. Water always relaxed you, and washed all the days sins away. What you did hate, though was that the shower was more of a locker room. You could no longer count the times one of you had walked in while someone was showering. The boys knew your ritual by now ,though, and seldom walked in. 

You rested your forehead against the cold tile, as the hot water cascaded down your back to sooth the muscles a cheap motel bed had left sore. You were so entranced you didn't hear the locker room door swing open or closed. You only noticed something unusual when you heard the water turn on a couple of feet from you. When you looked up your jaw feel to the floor. Standing under the spray of water to your left was a very naked Dean Winchester. You had never seen him completely naked before, and he had certainly never seen you completely naked before. He didn't act like anything was unusual, though. In fact he didn't seem to notice you at all. 

"Dean?"

"Yes.." You couldn't tell if that was a statement or a question.

"I-I...You're naked." The words had just sort of fallen out. It wasn't like you'd never seen a naked man, this was just so weird. You were surprised. 

Dean chuckled. "Most people shower naked."

"I know, but...I'm showering...naked."

Deans chuckles deepened. " Yes, you are. I'm sorry. You were taking too long, and I felt sweaty."

He shrugged and returned to his shower. You turned back under hour spray of water for a moment before deciding youd had enough weirdness. You towelled off enough that you weren't dripping water, and scurred to your room. You finished drying and dressing and sat down on your 'temporary'-that's what Sam had said 3 months ago-bed. They said the cot was only until they could get you a better bed. It didn't bother you much, but you secretly hoped for Deans bed too. 

You were lost deep in your thoughts when you head a knock at your door. You glanced at the clock that read 3 am. Neither Sam or Dean should've been awake at this hour. You opened the the door to a very disheveled looking Dean.

"Hey I saw your light on, I didn't wake you did I?"

"No. I was awake. What's up? You OK?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep. I thought maybe you'd wanna come watch a movie or something? "

" Yeah, sure. Ok. In the common room or your room?"

"My room, if that's OK. My bed's way more comfortable than the couch."

You turned off hour light and made your way to Deans room, but you found you didn't know what to do with yourself. He was spread out on the bed, and sitting in the desk chair to watch TV would be incredibly awkward. When he saw you in the doorway he scootched over, and patted the bed next to him. You thought it was weird, but said nothing. You had to admit laying in bed next to a sexy man wasn't a bad way to end a night.


	3. Sam ships it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smutty

You woke up slightly a few hours later. Deans chest was pressed against your back, and his arms was draped over your waist. _You're spooning_. You were too tired to move, but you could hear Sam pattering down the hallway. You must have left the door open. You heard Sam stop outside the door a second, then continue toward the kitchen. Your last coherent thought before falling back under the blanket of sleep was 'Sammy will never let this go.'

You woke again a few hours later. Dean was no where to be seen. You made your way to the kitchen for coffee then to the library. You found Sam there. _Still no Dean._

"Hey, sleeping beauty. You're finally up."

You shot Sam a bird. He must've thought that was hilarious because his infectious laugh filled the room. After he caught his breath he spoke again."So did you and Dean...?"

You could hear the implications. "No! No, no. We fell asleep watching Evil Dead. Dean doesnt-we arent- it's nothing like that." You were falling all over your words.

"OK. I wasn't sure. I mean, you slept together at the motel. And then I'm pretty sure you were still in the shower when be suddenly decided he needed one and then this morning I see you guys spooning so I just thought... Ya know? I mean, if you are you, don't have to keep it a secret."

"Nothing's going on. Dean hasn't even tried to make a pass at me. He just couldn't sleep and saw my light on, so he invited me to watch a movie. No biggie." You paused and he gestured ' I surrender.' "Where is your brother?"

" I don't know. He wasn't here when I came in from my jog. He just left a note saying he was going in to town. He probably went our to get coffee or beer."

"Or pie." You added.

The sounds of baby's engine echoed through the bunker as Dean pulled into the garage. He wandered in a bit later with a few groceries, although it didn't seem like nearly as much as should be expected considering he had been out for hours now. You had tried to ask what all he had done while he was in town, but he wouldn't answer. You assumed he had met a nice blonde with big boobs while he was out. It wouldn't be the first time. He did seem like he was in an especially good mood, as well. It wasn't your business though, so you didn't bring it up anymore. 

After lunch, you had spent the afternoon doing a bit of target practice. Dean had mentioned Netflix and disappeared; and Sam was working his was through the library. It was a boring, uneventful day indeed. The day came and went, and might fell as it always did. Sam turned in around 10, he always did when at home. You went right behind him, but you knew sleep was out for a few hours yet. You were piddling with your things nearly an hour later when you heard a very familiar knock at your door. 

"Come in." You sighed as you say down on your cot.

"Hey, I was going to watch another movie. "

" Okay...?"

"Did you want to come watch it with me?" Deans voice sounded unusual in a way you couldn't quite place. 

"Yeah, sure. I'm not doing anything anyway. "

Dean smiled as he turned and made his way to his room. You had been only a few steps behind him. He fiddled with the TV while you took your place on the bed.

Once you heard the open music to Star Wars start, Dean fell back onto the bed. You could feel him wiggling about behind you before he settled. It didn't take long before you realized his chest was once again very close to your back. His bed was rather ting though, so you paid little mind...until you felt his hand brush your waist. You wondered if he was asleep again already, but when you chanced a glance over your shoulder his eyes were very open, looking directly at you.

You gasped quietly, almost out of reflex, and your heart rate increased. You turned over onto your back. If he wanted to look, you'd let him look. His eyes trailed slowly from your eyes down to your lips, and lower still with each passing moment. It was either a second or an eternity when his gaze reached yours once again. After another eternity you raised the hand that had been pinned between you to gently touch his jaw. He closed his eyes and turned into the touch. You presses your thumb lightly against his bottom lip. Dean lingered, unmoving against your touch. You drank him in, as much as you could. You had never seen him look so open. 

It caught you off guard when his green eyes were once again boring into your soul. You knew right then that you wanted him. You pressed your hand harder against his jaw, hoping he would take the hint. He slowly lowered his head until his lips were nearly touching yours, so you closed your eyes and the gap between you.

It was soft, and chaste at first, but grew more headed by the second. Your lips parted as his tounge sought entrance. Your lips and tongues danced, while your body fell back against the bed. His weight bared down against your chest. You needed more. His fingers threaded your hair, as you wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him farther on top of you. 

His hand was suddenly on your side, pushing up the hem of your shirt. You could feel his calloused thumbs brushing against the sensitive skin on your stomach. You gasped into his kiss. It didn't take long for him to grow weary of your layers, and break the kiss to rid you both of your tops. He quickly removed your bra as well and flung it into the growing pile of clothes in the floor. His kisses were now trailing down hour neck, where he was leaving pink marks in his wake. His hands pinched and teased your now sensitive nipples. You gasped and moaned as his mouth made its way to your breasts where he continued leave love bites. He paused to attack your lips once more before continuing his assault on your chest. The teasing was tearing groans and whimpers from your you. 

You needed more. You began tugging and pulling at his jeans until he took the initiative to remove them. When he stood, and freed himself you gasped. His heavy thick length fell free. You took your time visually memorizing his perfect form. He chuckled slighlty before reaching over to unbutton your now extremely uncomfortable pants. You shimmied out of your pants and panties. He stood eyeing you smiling. 

"You coming back to bed, Dean?"

He mustve realized he had been staring for a long time because he suddenly covered your naked form with his own. You could feel his throbbing cock pressed against your warm wet center. You wanted him inside you. Now. Your moans must've indicated as much because he was smiling into your eyes and he ground harder agaisnt you. You spread hour legs and crashed your lips into his. His kiss was passionate, but he made not move to slide into you. His free hand was grasping your thigh, surely leaving bruises. You didn't care. This feeling was too overwhelming. You hadn't been touched in too long, and certainly not by a man like Dean.

His hand had made its way to your delicate folds where he proceeded to rub and tease you. You groaned and threw your head back against the pillow. He smiled as he watched you enjoy his fingers flicking and violating you. 

Your voice cams out breathy, and raspy when you spoke. "Dean, I need you. Pl-please."

" You sure?"

You nodded. He smiled as he hovered over you, lining himself up with your pussy.

He slowly pushed into you, as your moaned and dug your nails into his shoulders. He had bottomed out, and you had never been so stretched. It was glorious. Dean fought the urge to cum right then. You felt hot and tight. He needed to feel movement, but he knew you needed to adjust. 

You wrapped your legs around his waist, and urged him to move. "Fuuuuuck, De...Fuck me-please!"

Without warning he was thrusting into you. His movements were hard, and slow. It was perfect. Your mingled moans filled the room. " God Y/N! You're so good. Such a good girl!"

He wasn't sure if he was making sense. He didn't care. Your moans were encouragment enough to continue. "Dean! Yes! Yes!"

The two of you were intertwined; moving in sync. You were both drenched in sweat. You were getting close. Dean felt your movements hitch. " Come on baby. Cum for me."

"Cum with me Dean."

He crashed his lips back into hours as he began thrusting faster. The pressure was building and you felt a familiar warmth. You wouldn't last much longer. Suddenly you were screaming as your orgasm washed over you. Dean felt you clentch and grow wetter around him, and he followed you over the edge. One more thrust and he was cumming, filling you up. He hasn't meant to; he had meant to pull out, but he'd been caught up. It had felt so good. 

As he came down he hitched his hips up enough to fall out of you. He lay against your chest listening to your pulse return to normal. You stared blankly at the ceiling, carding your fingers through his hair. It was a long time before either of you spoke.

"Y/N, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's OK, Dean. I'm not scared anymore."

He smiled against your chest as you both drifted off to sleep. It was the best either of you had slept in years.


End file.
